From Hatred To Love
by ayyoitsaleck
Summary: Trinity and Kyle meet in East High after Trinity moved there.The two have problems in the beginning. Will they solve these problems and get together?
1. First Day

**From Hatred to Love**

**Chapter 1- Trinity's Part**

That night it was gloomy. No surprise there. I could hear thunder getting closer to here. I was all alone that night…again. My parents haven't been home lately since we moved here. They're always working late or always at some work parties. I don't need them. I'm fine on my own. I just can't believe that it's that first day of school tomorrow since our Halloween break. I hate it…

"Trinity! Come down, you'll be late!!" my mother yelled as I was rushing down the stairs.

"I am down and I won't be late, I never am" I smiled cheekily as I took my keys and headed out the door.

When I got to East High my new school, I saw that the kids there were all separated, as if there were certain groups that you would belong to.

"Are you new here?" a voice said from behind me. "Uhhh ya." I said as I turned to faced her. "Oh, well welcome to East High. I'm Haley, I can show you around if you want." she said with a nice voice.

I can already see that she's trying to become friends with me. "Sure, it would be nice to know where you're going and not get lost oh and I'm Trinity." I smiled as she laughed at the joke.

"Okay, well after homeroom I'll show you around. Guess that's soon since bell rang. Lets go before the teacher screams like hell at us" runs inside.

As soon as I entered the building everyone was rushing to class. It was so busy. I got my books already and I already found my locker.

"Looks like we get lots of new students each year" a boy said beside me. "Is that bad or good?" I said while I was putting books in my locker. "Its good but also bad since we always get stuck with a lot of nerds and not people who are athletic" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

At that point right there I just wanted to slap him. I found that really offensive since he knows nothing about me and is already judging me. "Isn't that just a nice way to treat new students" I said with anger while slamming the locker and rushed to homeroom.

I quickly found a seat in the back where Haley was. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine but some people here are not very welcoming" I said while grabbing a pencil and paper and started drawing. "Like who?" she said with curiosity.

I looked up from the paper since I heard that same voice from the boy who I was talking to in the hall. "Him…" I said with anger and then looked back down.

"Kyle? Kyle Scotts? Wow, looks like you met Kyle on his bad day" she said while turning around before the teacher.

That entire time I was just sitting there. After a few minutes homeroom was done and I was free to go from that room.

"So, you want that tour now?" Haley said coming up behind me. "Sure, but I can only stay here for a while since I have a class to get to in 10 minutes." I said while looking for a certain class. "That's ok, I'll show you around during free period."

As soon as I found the class and entered it I quickly saw a certain face. "Oh no" I quietly said to myself.

The teacher had led me to the only chair that was left in the class and it was beside him…Kyle.

"So, guess you're taking advanced geometry too" he said as he was opening his book. "Well why do you think I'm here? Just to sleep?" I said out of sarcasm and annoyance. He had no response to that, he just chuckled and waited till the teacher started the lesson.

As soon as class was done I quickly rushed out of that room hoping Kyle wouldn't follow me. I went straight to my locker putting my book back in and taking the things I would need for my next class.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Kyle had said as he watched me. "I forgot you're locker is next to mine. Why do you care again?" "I don't, I'm just having fun annoying you" he smirked.

"I wouldn't get to cocky, next thing you know you might be on a hospital bed" I said as a threat and quickly walked away.

This day couldn't get any worse. All I could think about was getting through this day and nothing else. "Trinity!" Haley screamed as she ran up beside me. "Hey Haley" I continues walking while looking at the map that I was given. "What's your next class?" "Math. Can you tell me where it is?" I stopped and looked at her. "No problem, I'm heading over there anyways, come on." Haley said as she took my hand and led me to class.

After class was of course lunch. I quickly knew I'd meet Haley's other friends, and if Kyle were one of them I would run away and never come back. Well I'd come back but I would be avoiding everyone.

"Trinity these are my friends Sarah, Vince, and Justin. You guys this is Trinity, she's new here" she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you all" "Same to you. So how are you liking East High so far?" Sarah asked.

What was I supposed to say? I didn't really like it here since that annoying Kyle kept bugging me. "This is a really cool school, it's been wonderful today," I said with a fake smile.

I just noticed my day was getting better since I met lots of new people and I haven't seen Kyle since after Geo. Class.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Trinity?" said a voice coming from behind me.

Ok, I guess I spoke too soon about Kyle. "Kyle what do you want this time?" I said annoyed" I already knew he wasn't gonna go but it was worth a try.

"What I'm not allowed to see my friends during lunch?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh you can, just don't annoy me!" I said angry and sat down beside Haley.

"Are you guys enemies or something?" Vince asked with a confused look on his face which looked really funny.

Kyle just looked at me. As if he was just watching every movement I was taking. I started to get a little freaked out. "Ya I guess you can say that". Kyle was being stubborn, as usual…I think. I don't know I just met him today, but I'm guessing he is really stubborn.

"So dude do we have practice during free period?" said the two boys who where both looking directly at Kyle.

"Nah, I'll let you guys rest for today. I'm busy during free period anyways" replied Kyle. "What are you busy doing? You're never busy," asked Justin.

Kyle was quiet for a moment, like he had nothing to say against that. "Kyle? You okay?" I asked very worriedly and curious.

"Ummmm I'm fine. I gotta go. Bell rang and I can't be late see ya!" and with that Kyle ran out of the cafeteria.

We all hurried to class. Next thing we know its already free period, and none of us has seen Kyle since lunch.

"Hey Trinity!" "Oh, hey Sarah. Where's Haley?" "She got stuck in class 'cause the teacher blamed her for something she didn't do" "Well I guess that really sucks and its free period too."

This day could get any worse could it? At least school is ending soon and I can get out of this hell hole.

"Hey are you busy on Saturday? 'Cause all of us are going to the beach and we're wondering if you're gonna come?" "The beach?"

I wasn't so sure about this since Kyle would be coming. I bet the entire time there he would be teasing and annoying me.

"Sure. I'll meet you there. What time?" "Don't worry about that, I'll pick you up" "Ok thanks."

Bell finally rang and I just rushed out of that place. I guess it's going to be like this every day. Oh well. Gotta deal with it.


	2. It Was Just A Dream

**From Hatred to Love**

**Chapter 2 – Trinity's Part**

**Few Days Later**

These days are getting boring each day. School has been the same but Kyle is being more distant than he was in the beginning. Now I just gotta get through swimming with my friends.

"Trinity!!! Get down here now!"

Great, another lecture from my dad again.

"What do you want? I can't do anything today, I'm going to the beach with some of my friends."

If he says I'm not allowed to go, screw it. He can't control my life anymore.

"I know that. I'm just asking you to come home before 10:30. Can you do that?"

"Make it 11:00" I crossed my arms and smirked

"Fine but no later than 11. Now go" "Okay, thanks dad"

I kissed him on the check and went outside to see if Sarah was here yet.

"Where is she? She's supposed to be here by now." I know, I know. I have short patience.

Finally I saw her coming up near my house. "Is every one already at the beach?" I asked as I was getting in the car and putting on the seatbelt.

"Ya, you have you're towels and extra clothes?" "Got them all in this bag. Why?

"Well after the beach we're going to a party, you wanna come with?"

I wasn't supposed to stay before 11 but I'm sure the party will be over by then. If not then I'll just leave.

"Sure, I haven't been to a party in so long." "That's 'cause you're always staying home and never out with us" she said following with a giggle.

When we got to the beach every one was already in the water.

"Hey Trinity! Come on in! The water is fine!"

They all said that at the same time, it was like they were planning on saying it.

"It better be or I'm not going in there"

I quickly ran towards the water while taking all my clothes off leaving me in my swimsuit that was underneath. A soon as I got all wet I noticed that Kyle wasn't here.

"Hey, I thought Kyle was coming" "He is, he's just running late…as usual" replied Justin.

What in the world?!?! Why would I care if Kyle was coming or not? Something weird is happening.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late" Kyle said while running towards us. "Its fine you didn't miss much" Haley said with a smile.

I noticed Kyle kept looking at me…again. Well he's always staring at me but this time it felt weird.

"Ummmm, I'm getting a bit cold. I'm just gonna go lye down in the sun" "Same here" said Kyle who started following me.

Ok, now it's getting really weird! Kyle had just gotten in the water and he's already cold? Creepy.

"You okay?" Kyle asked with a smirk on his face. "I'm fine, the water is just a little cold."

Ok that was kinda true. The water was cold but not that cold for me to get out. I just needed to get out since Kyle kept staring at me.

"So are you going to the party later?" I asked while I was putting on a t-shirt. "Ya, can't wait to go. What about you?" he asked while sitting next to me.

Ok things are getting a bit weird. Kyle doesn't act like this around me. By now he would be teasing me and I would be yelling.

"Ya, but I'm not staying long since my dad is being strict and told me to come home before 11" "That feeling sucks" he said then stood up and headed back to the water.

The entire time here went back to normal. Kyle started annoying me again and I started yelling again. Everything was back to normal and I was happy to keep it that way.

When we got packed up we headed to the party, which was not far, and I had lots of time to party since it was only 1:00.

When we got there, there was music playing and people dancing.

"This place is awesome!!" I shouted over the music. "Ok well I'm going to get a drink" Kyle said while pushing through the people.

After a few hours, I was kinda drunk and so was every one else. All of a sudden a slow dance came on and the lights went off. Then a disco ball that was tied on the ceiling lit up and made a pattern of lights go around.

"You wanna dance with me?" Kyle had said as he came up behind me.

A dance? With Kyle? What was I supposed to say?

"Uhhhhhh…" " Just one dance…please?" Kyle was pleading and this wasn't like him.

"Sure, why not." I grabbed his hand and he led me to the dance floor. Next thing I know his hands are on my waist and my arms are around his neck.

"You enjoying the party so far?" Kyle asked just to break the silence between us.

"Ya, music is great, same with the drinks and food. This is all so cool."

Kyle just chuckled at that. All of a sudden I feel his head moving closer to mine.

"Kyle, what are you –" I was cut off from a quick kiss that happened between us.

I quickly pulled away and just stared at the floor all blushing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean –"

I grabbed his face and kissed him over and over again wishing it was never going to stop.

"Trinity!!! Wake up!!"

I woke up and found myself in my bed and it was still Saturday and it was morning, and Sarah was outside my house screaming my name like hell.

"Sarah! I'll be ready in a few minutes" I shouted from my window.

"Okay, hurry though. Every one is waiting"

I went and got ready. I just couldn't believe that all of that was just a dream. Ok this is not normal. I would never dream of Kyle, especially when I'm hating him. Why would I dream of him kissing me? Do I … no, there's no way!


	3. Weird Feelings

Post up: Hey guys before starting the story I'm just saying that this is a Zanessa story but with different names. Ok here are the Characters: Vanessa as Trinity, Zac as Kyle, Monique as Haley, Ashley as Sarah, Corbin as Vince and Lucas as Justin. Just to make the story clearer.

**From Hatred To Love**

**Chapter 3 – Trinity's Part**

Ever since that dream I had, I've been acting very strange. I just want to get away from Kyle. I mostly hang out with Sarah and Haley 'cause I don't really trust the boys.

"So what do you guys wanna do after school?" I asked while sitting between Haley and Sarah.

"Trinity, don't you know we have a big math test tomorrow? We can't go out tonight. We need to study" replied Haley

"Ya, and I have a geometry test tomorrow too. We're busy. Sorry" also replied by Sarah.

Great. I'm alone tonight and I'm going to be super bored!

"Its ok. I just don't want to be bored all night" "Why not go out with the boys? They're going to a party tonight" said Haley who was just looking at her math book.

Boys? I can't believe she just asked me that. There was no way in hell that I would go out with the boys.

I had no response to that. I was just laughing. "You're kidding right? There is no way I'm going out with the boys to one of their parties!"

"Alright, I was just suggesting." "Actually I just realized that the geometry test is going to be for the people who didn't finish their work, for punishment of course" followed by a giggle from Sarah.

"So you're available tonight?" "Ya, but we are going to that party with the boys" "Fine, as long as I don't go alone I'll come" I said out of defeat.

"Do you have a problem with them or something?" asked by Haley who finally looked up from her book.

What was I supposed to say? I didn't have a problem with them it was just that I might have a crush on one of them.

"No, I just don't want to be stuck with them all night" I replied with a fake smile.

"That's true Haley, you know what happens when you're stuck with guys all night" "Too much info Sarah, too much"

After school Sarah and me headed home but met at her house afterwards.

"So you excited for this?" she said as she started the car and headed out the driveway.

I was kinda excited 'cause I didn't want to see Kyle but some part of me did. Lots of strange things have been happening this past week and this was one of them.

"Ya, its good not to be alone at night. At least with all my friends." I said hesitantly.

When we got there I noticed that the party was at Kyle's house. The party was like the one from the dream. A dance floor, disco ball hanging from the ceiling and drinks.

"Welcome ladies. Make yourself at home here and have fun" a voice said from behind us.

Sarah and I both turned around to see who that person was. "Kyle!" both Sarah and I shouted over the music.

"Hey you two. Liking the party or did you just get here?" "We just got here, and so far it looks really awesome!" replied Sarah.

"Gotta hand it to you Kyle, you throw one hell of a party" I said following with a giggle.

The party was going well. I was hanging out with Kyle more than Sarah, but she was fine since she was just hitting on cute guys there. That was just hilarious.

"So what made you come to my party tonight?" asked Kyle as he handed me my drink.

"Loving it. Food is amazing and I have now idea how you got DJ to be here" I said as I drank my drink.

This was going well, and even Kyle was behaving well. I gotta hand it to him. They guys is great.

"You wanna go to some place quieter? Its pretty loud down here and it's hard to hear over the music" he said as he offered me his hand.

What am I supposed to do? If I go to somewhere quiet with him something might happen.

"Uhhhh, sure. Why not?" I replied as I took his hand.

Kyle led me upstairs where everything was quiet. We entered his bedroom and he closed the door just to make everything even quieter.

Things are getting weird. I mean there's no way he could like me. I'm his mortal enemy. Aren't I?

"So is this your room?" I asked very hesitant. "Ya, I've been in this same room since I was 8. It holds tons of memories" he replied while looking around the room.

"Wow, that's a long time" I said just to keep a conversation between us.

"Ya it is" He said as he sat down beside me.

Ok things are getting a bit uncomfortable. If something more happens from this point I'm leaving this place.

"Uhhhh I think the music turned down. You wanna go down and dance?" I said since the music did go down and I knew it went to a slow song.

"Sure, but just to tell you now, I can't dance" he said as he opened the door and led me back down.

I just laughed. "Just move with the music, but when it's a slow song, just follow your partners steps," I said as I brought him to the floor.

When we were dancing, it was just like in the dream. My arms were around his neck and his hands were on my hips.

My phone rang and disturbed the wonderful dancing time. "Sorry but I gotta take this." I pulled away from him and went to a quit room.

After a few minutes I came out.

"Is everything alright?" Kyle had said as he came up behind me.

"Ya, but my dad is being all strict again and wants me to come home now since I have school tomorrow."

"Oh, well do you want a ride home? Sarah can't drive since she's too drunk" he said following with a laugh.

"Thanks." "No problem" he said and grabbed his keys and headed out to the car.

The whole ride was really quiet. We didn't speak to each other. We didn't even look at each other.

Once I got home I just went up to my room. Not even saying I was home.

Ok, now I'm freaking out. When I was at the party with Kyle I felt safe around him. All I'm thinking about is…I'm definitely feeling something for him.

__________________________________________

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this. Well this is the last part for Trinity. My next chapter will be about Kyle. So its gonna be his part for the while. Hope you keep reading and I hope you review. I wanna know what you think about my stories.


	4. Party Night

From Hatred To Love

**Chapter 4 – Kyle's Part**

After the party I drove Trinity back home. The party was amazing but I know something weird is happening. I mean Trinity is acting all weird when I'm around. Does she like me? There's no way she can like me. She hates me for crying out loud! That would just be creepy, and there is no way that I could ever like her…

"Kyle! Wait up dude!" Vince shouted as he came up behind me.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked as I looked for a certain person.

"Nothing, the team and I are just wondering if you're gonna come to the party tomorrow night. Every one is going to come. So you in?" he asked as he tried to keep up with me.

Another party? Did he just say that every one is going to be there? That means he already invited the girls.

"Sure, I'm in. Where" I stopped and looked at him.

"Down at the beach house. After-school. Bring swimsuits if you wanna go swimming. Well I gotta run. See ya!" he said as he ran off.

That day was a normal day. I went to practice, got lunch with the guys, but it was when I was at gym when everything changed.

"Alright! Today we're gonna learn how to do ballroom dancing!" shouted the coach as he made everyone quiet and got their attention.

"I'm gonna set you up with a partner and he or she will be your partner throughout the entire unit."

As soon as I heard ballroom dancing I knew everything was going to be messed up. Maybe even more messed up since I can't dance.

"Okay, let's see…Trinity and Kyle together!" he shouted as he looked from his clipboard.

"Hey Kyle!" Trinity said as she came up to me. "Looks like we're partners" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, I can't dance, and you know it!" I said as I got nervous. "Course you can, you were dancing last night" she said as she tried to get me to stand up from my chair.

"Ya, but that wasn't ballroom dancing! That was just 1,2 step kind of dancing!" I said refusing to stand up.

"Oh come on! I'll even help you. Just move with your partner and you'll get used to it" she said as she got me up from my chair.

"Fine, but you don't laugh at me if I mess up" "You won't mess up, just look at me and move you're feet" she said as she got me into dancing position and started dancing.

That dance…it was wonderful. She looked amazing, as if she knew what she was doing. She was actually right. I was dancing perfectly fine and I made no mistakes. I just looked at her and moved to the music.

At the end of the dance everyone stopped but us. They just stared at us as we continued dancing. After the coach cleared his throat we had stopped and noticed the students were around us and were applauding us.

"So? Still think you can't dance?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks Trinity. This was awesome." I replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go and get changed.

After gym bell rang. The only thing that was waiting was that party. The party that gets everyone going since the basketball game is coming up in days.

When we got down to the beach all the guys were wearing open shirts, swim shorts, and of course sunglasses.

"Justin!" I shouted over the loud people and music and headed toward him.

"Hey! What's up man?" he said while screaming over the loud music and people.

"Are the girls here yet?" I asked…just out of curiosity of course.

"Nah, Haley just called and said that they just left the house. They should be here in like 20 mins" he replied as he got his drink.

That entire time I was just waiting for the girls to come, and I have no idea why. I'm not like this. Okay now something really weird is happening.

"Hey Kyle!" from three voices that were coming from behind me.

"Hey!" I said as I turned around to see 3 girls.

"Having fun so far?" from both Haley and Sarah.

"Ya, tons! I think Justin and Vince are looking for you. I don't remember"

Okay I made that up. I just wanted both of them to leave so I can talk with Trinity. I may be evil but I would be all weird if I'm talking to her and two other people are listening.

"So do you want a drink?" I asked as I led her inside the beach house that was partly deserted since every one was out swimming.

"Okay, thanks" she replied.

Okay maybe I was wrong to send those two off 'cause there is just silence between us.

"This is a really cool place." She said just to break the awkward silence.

"Ya, Vince, Justin and me always went here when were little kids. We'd cause so much trouble, but we'd never get caught."

"Okay well I hope you brought your swim shorts 'cause I'm going swimming" she said as she threw out her drink and headed down to the beach.

The rest of the time there was just beach fun. When it was around 9:00 everyone was inside partying like hell. Everyone was drunk, and it was a good thing that it was Friday 'cause if everyone came home all drunk on a school night our parent's would kill us.

"Well if it isn't Kyle Scotts" as drunken male voice said from behind me.

"Mark? What the hell do you want?" I asked very angrily.

"Oh nothing, just crashing the party" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

Okay, well Mark was my enemy and he still is. He moved away like a year ago but I should've known that he would come back and ruin things.

"You better get out of here before you end up on a hospital bed" I shouted.

"We'll just see about that. So who's this girl you're hiding behind you? Not even gonna introduce me?" he said tauntingly.

I totally forgot about Trinity who was with me. He wasn't here just to crash the party. He was here to ruin my night. Oh no! Not now.

"Stay away from her or else…" I said with a very low and cautioning voice.

"Or else what? You're gonna punch me? Ha! Please, you never had the guts to do it before so what makes you think you can do it now?" he said just to annoy me even more.

"Kyle please, just walk away from this. You can get hurt," Trinity said with a pleading voice.

Okay, what am I supposed to do? I don't wanna get hurt before the game but I really wanna punch this guy in the face.

"Fine." I sad in defeat and I started walking away.

"Told ya. You won't ever have the guts to hurt some one. Not in your entire life. You don't even have the guts to even try and punch me in the face"

HA! He spoke way to soon.

"You wanna see me punch you in the face?" I charged at him and tackled him down punching him constantly.

"Kyle!! Stop! Please!! He's not even worth it!" shouted my Trinity who started crying.

Vince and Justin had just came and got me off of Mark.

"Kyle, stop! Just leave it alone man." Said my Vince who was holding me back from charging at him again.

After Vince let go of me I went straight to Trinity since she crying.

"Hey, sorry about that. Are you okay?" I asked just to make sure she's fine.

"I'm fine, but you can never ever do that again. You might get hurt" she said as she hugged me tightly.

"Okay, I won't. I promise"

After this every one headed home. Mark went home with a black eye so I was happy.

What I was confused about was why Trinity cared so much about me, when I was beating up Mark. Well it was nice to know she cares for my health. Some times I just wanna… nah, I must be going crazy to wanna do that.


	5. Tonight Is My Night

**From Hatred To Love**

**Chapter 5 – Kyle's Part**

I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Today is the basketball championship game. If I mess this up now, I'll be the biggest idiot in the whole school. All I have to do is think about basketball, nothing else, not even… well maybe…

"Hey, you ready for tonight? Hello? Any one there?" waves hand in my face. "Wha-? Huh? Oh, sorry about that Trin, I just kinda spaced out and was thinking about some stuff" "What kind of stuff?" arches an eyebrow. "Its nothing. So you coming to the game?" "I don't know, I have homework and-" "Don't try and pull that homework thing. Its Friday night!" "Fine. What time does it go till?" "Starts at 6:30 ends at 8:00. So I'll see you there?" "Sure. Gotta go. See ya Kyle" "Bye" we said as we went our separate ways.

"So what was that all about?" "Vince I swear it was nothing, we were just talking about the game tonight." "Riiiiight, and I'm supposed to believe that?" "Believe what?" "Hey Justin" "Hey, so…believe what?" "Hey Justin guess what? Our little Kyle here might have a crush on Trinity" he said laughing.

Ok what Vince just said was way out of line, so I have to…

"Seriously? Can I just live my life for one day without getting mocked or made fun of from either one of you?" "Ok, we're sorry. We just wanna make sure you're all ready fo tonight." "Justin, if you know me at all, you would know that I'm always ready."

________________________________

Ok school was ending and the team is getting ready for the game of our lives. We had waited for this for a long time. I just hope my mind doesn't wonder off during the game.

"_Hey Kyle! That was a great game, and congrats on the win!"_

"_Thanks Trin. So I was wondering if you're coming to the after party-"_

"_I'm there."_

"_Great and um one more thing…" moves closer to her…_

"_What is it?"_

"_This…" kisses her passionately and pulls away. "So I'll see you there?" smiles._

_Blushes. "Ya of course. Bye!" walks off smiling._

"Kyle! Kyle! Come on! Game is starting in 20 mins! We gotta go!" I snapped out of that thought by Vince's shouting. "Um sorry 'bout that. My mind wondered off again." "That's alright but it better not happen during the game, or you'll know that the team will kick you're ass." "Please, the team can kiss my ass instead of kick it"

Alright. This was it. Game time baby! I swear if we lose this game all cause of my mind wondering off at some times, I'm never gonna forgive myself.

"Hey Kyle" a small voice said from behind me. Well three small voices, there was just one that stood out.

"Oh hey! What are you girls doing here?" "What we're not allowed to see our boyfriends before the game?" Haley said then realizing what she had just said making her eyes widen in shock.

"Boyfriends?" "Haley!" Sarah hits her on the arm. "Sorry, I forgot he doesn't know" "Uhhh I didn't know either" said Trinity who was still beside the two ridiculous girls fighting.

"Well we do know. So is there any other reason you're here?" "Well Haley and I wanted to go kiss our boyfriends for luck so while we do that you talking with Trinity" "What she said." After that the two girls ran off to Justin and Vince.

"Good luck tonight" "Oh thanks. Its nice to know that you came" "Ya well they made me, and so did you." "So um—"

That conversation was immediately cut off cause of the Haley and Sarah who came back.

"Ok well good luck Kyle!" "Thanks Haley." "What, I don't get a thanks?" "You didn't say good luck to me" "Fine be a jerk." Sarah walks away pretending to be hurt. "Well that's typical Sarah. Ok well we gotta head to our seats now, before they get stolen." "So true Trin. Ok well we'll see you after the game. Bye!"

________________________________

"Listen, we have 6 seconds and we're on the lead! Whatever you do, no opponent! Not one! Goes near that basket!" the coach yelled. "Do you understand?!" "Yes coach!" the team responded. "Now, what team?" "Wildcats!"

Ok this was it! 6 seconds and we all knew that they we're gonna pass to their best player, and that person was…Mark, and best thing was… I'm guarding him.

"You ready to lose tonight Kyle?" "Mark…just shut up and finish the damn game, by the ways, you won't get passed me."

Ball was passed to of course Mark. He went in for the lay up and just as it hit the board I slammed it against it so the ball would stop at its position.

"Wildcats win the championship game!" yelled a referee.

"Congratulation!!" a small little girl said who had hugged me as I turned around. "Thanks Trinity, and I'm not sure you wanna hug me. After all I'm all sweaty from this game." "Ok that's true." Trinity pulled away from the hug.

After that time Trinity and me stayed at the school a bit longer with Justin, Sarah, Vince and Haley.

"Dude, you made us win!!" "Vince come on, it was just a block." "Just a block? It was more of a "Get out of my court!" kind of block" "Haha nice name for it Justin."

We we're walking home since the girls walked to the school instead of drive.

"It really sucks that you walked here. Cause it's night and all, it's dangerous for 3 beautiful girls like you to be out." "Vince! Hit on your own girlfriend" Justin yelled then hugging Sarah.

"Yeah Vince why don't you?" a familiar male voice said from behind us.

When I turned around I was expecting something to come at me so I was very cautious of the guy.

"That was a nice block Kyle. It would've been better if u didn't block it at all, well it would've been better for me at least." Mark came out of the shadows with an evil look on his face,

"Justin, Vince. Get the girls out of here. This might get ugly." "Now way man! We're here for you no matter what."

Next thing we know we see 5 other guy come from the shadows getting ready to beat us up.

"So you lose and you think beating us up will change that?" "Oh Kyle, how stupid you are." Mark made the most evil smirk on his face.

"Speak for yourself!" Trinity yelled getting all mad at Mark. "Oh! So you have a girl stick up for you? Isn't that just so pathetic?" "Leave her out of this Mark" I said just watching his every move.

Ok, I wasn't afraid of this guy I was just afraid that the girls might get hurt.

"You know it was really nice seeing your face without a scratch on it, but I bet it'll even be better when I see bruises and cuts on it after this. They're all yours boys" and with that he just walked back into the shadows watching the fight.

The five guys started walking toward us while cracking their finger, which I think is pathetic.

"Justin! Get everyone out of here now!" "But—" "Justin just do it!" "Kyle please just walk away from this!" Trinity began crying. "Sorry Trinity, but this is one thing I won't be able to walk away from"

I didn't know what was gonna happen that night, but as long as my friends are safe. Then I don't have anything to worry about. I just hope I get out of this alive.


	6. The Fight

**From Hatred To Love**

**Chapter 6**

**The Fight – Kyle's Part**

I can't believe that this is happening, but I should've seen it coming since it is Mark.

"Kyle ple –" Trinity got cut off by me. "Trinity…I'm sorry it has to be like this, but I can't walk away anymore."

She began crying because it was hurting her.

Trinity wipes her tears off and stood beside me. "Then I'm staying with you!" "What? NO! You can't! It's just…" "Its just what Kyle? Unless you have a good reason for me to go then I'm staying with you!"

What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? I don't want Trinity hurt, but if I say that, she'll think I have a crush on her or something.

Sarah and Haley came up to Trinity and began pulling her away from my side. "Trinity! You'll get hurt! Come one we have to go!" The two girls tried pulling her back but it was no use.

"No! I'm staying here!" Trinity fought through the force of the two girls. "Trinity…go." I turned my head away from the five guys and faced Trinity. "Just go, I don't want you to get hurt."

I smiled and turned away as Trinity backed away from here, very confused. I took a chance, but now I just hope she doesn't think I like her.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Vince comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout me. Just make sure the girls are safe." "I'll promise you that."

Vince takes the girls, and Justin, and heads off leaving me with the five guys that were about to beat me up.

"So who wants to take a shot at this guy first, huh? Cause if now one is going, then I'll do it" One of the guys smirks and gets close enough to punch me.

"Hey come on! I paid you guys to beat this loser up, not to talk!" Mark yelled as he got impatient.

Thanks to Mark I saw an opportunity to get away from here. They all look at Mark which makes me free to go for now.

"Mark, relax we're--" I sucker punched the guy before he got to finish the sentence and ran.

The guy gets up from the ground and wipes the blood from his mouth. "Ughhh!! Get that little asshole!" They all ran after me as I turned a corner.

Ok getting away from them is one step but now what? I can't keep running. I need them to get off my back. I get out my phone and called Sarah.

"Hello?" Sarah answered her phone. "Sarah! You need help me, and fast!" I continued cunning getting breathless. "Kyle, where are you?" "I can't really say cause I'm running away from the guys we met earlier. Just drive around but you have to hurry. I can't keep running." I hung up the phone and turned another corner.

I've been running for almost 10 minutes and there was still no sign of Sarah.

After 5 more minutes I finally ran out of breathe and stopped.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have you cornered again." Mark laughs as the guy I punched picks me up and starts beating me.

"Get off of him!" Sarah, Haley, and Trinity came 5 minutes later and drove so close to us that the guy had to drop me to the ground and back away. "Kyle?" Trinity began crying just seeing me really hurt.

"Wait a minute…shouldn't the guy be saving the girl?" Mark came up to me and kicked me right in the stomach.

"Stop!" Vince came up beside the three angry girls. "Oh ya? And what are 4 pathetic losers gonna do about it if I don't stop?" Mark smirked and kicked me in the stomach again.

Trinity just had enough with Mark's attitude. "Not us, them…" Trinity points behind her where Justin and the rest of the basketball team came up.

"Yo, Mark we didn't agree to this. You said we beat up the guy, not us getting beat up. We're out of here." They ran off leaving Mark all alone.

I finally stood up, but I was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" "I'm smiling because you can't accept the fact of you not winning…again. I mean think about it. You lost at the party, you lost the basketball game, and now you lost this fight. You can never win so just give it up." I smirked and punched him.

"Mark we're giving you one last warning…just walk away." Justin told the basketball to get ready.

Mark finally got scared and gave in. "Fine, but you better watch your back. You never know what's gonna happen." Mark backs away and leaves.

"Kyle!" Trinity runs up to me as soon as Mark left.

"Just as I turned around, I fainted but I don't know why. Just at that time Trinity caught me before I fell.

I don't remember anything after that. As soon as Trinity caught me, everything was so blurry I could hardly see, and I could hardly hear anything. But there were a few words that I did hear…"You'll be alright, I promise you that ok? I love you…"

I have no idea who said that but I hope I find out soon. Cause maybe I might love her too. Just maybe…


End file.
